


Hell in a Handbasket

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: Pre-Cannon Snake Eyes [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Trans Dice, its in there somewhere amidst all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: An alternate story thread of the Prince in the Tower Dice backstory.Kingsley finds himself pregnant after a night of passion with his beloved Lord Leroy (really the Devil in disguise) but gets more what he bargained for as this is no ordinary pregnancy





	Hell in a Handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep this as a one off so there's a lot of skipping through time!  
> This is actually proposed by Phebemun on Tumblr (link at the end) as a backstory for her DevilDice child Pandora! I just...I love her so much I just had to expand on it!! Go send her some love as like 90% of this is taken from her headcannons XD  
> Also if you're just here for the sexy stuff, it's under the 4 month header~

Day 1 (conception):  
The prince wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. It certainly seemed like a dream, resting comfortably in his bed, encased in broad, fluffy arms. Safe. Secure. He smiled as he nuzzled into his partners chest, the gentle rise and fall from the creatures breathing lulling him back to sleep.  
When he awoke in the morning, he was alone. ‘Maybe it was a dream.’ The prince pondered, studying the bed spread that covered his bare body. Thinking back to the previous night, a shiver ran down the princes spine. ‘At least if it was all in my head, it would’ve been the best dream I’ve had in a long while.’  
He noticed the strands of black fur that covered the white sheets, the distinct feature of who shared his bed. A warm blush filled his cheeks as he smiled, gathering up a small bushel in his fingers and inspecting it. ‘Definitely not a dream...’ he sighed.  
Rising from his bed, the prince stretched out, his lithe form naked in the morning glow that filled his room. He felt...different. There was a soreness in his legs that he never noticed, and his whole body felt heavier, only slightly. The prince shook his head. ‘Maybe it’s just because I’m so well rested for a change.’  
Making his way to the vanity, he ran a hand down his cheek. There was a noticeable glow about him this morning. As he inspected his face, his eyes caught small bruises on the underside of his cubed head. The blush deepened. He made a mental note to go a little heavier on the make up today, he wouldn’t want to answer any embarrassing questions from his parents.  
As Kingsley dressed himself for the day, his mind kept returning to the previous night. Small snippets of the passion he shared with his lover flashing through his eyes. His body grew hot, the blood rushing between his legs. The soreness was more noticeable now as his memory came back. Shaking his head, he pressed the thoughts back down. No use getting all worked up when the prince wasn’t even sure when the cat would see him again. Letting out a quick, steadying breath, Kingsley finished up his morning routine and hurried out the door. He didn’t want anyone getting suspicious as to why he was taking longer than usual to get ready.

Day 3:  
“Sorry about the other night my love.”  
“Why are you apologizing? It was wonderful.”  
The couple sat on Kingsley’s favorite bench in the garden, enjoying the days sunshine. Their arms locked lovingly as they reminisced about the evening they shared.  
“It was” the cat sighed, “I was just worried I had hurt you or that I moved things along to fast or—“  
A quick peck on the lips from his prince interrupted his rambling. He smiled down at the die.  
“Leroy it’s alright.” Kingsley rested his head on the cats fluffy shoulder, “I’m still coming down off that high, don’t ruin it by overthinking.”  
The two laughed boisterously, filling the garden with the joyous sound. Leroy rubbed the princes back, letting himself think. A nagging sensation kept creeping to the front of his mind. He couldn’t place why, but something was telling him that his prince was hiding something. Leroy shrugged off the notion as more of his overthinking. He gently kissed the top of Kingsley’s head. He was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Day 10:  
Kingsley paced his washroom nervously. He was always one to keep track of his bleeding, always. He knew something was wrong. Today was supposed to be a starting day for him. The prince began to sweat. Being late wasn’t something he’s experienced before, but who could he turn to? His mother would immediately question him, and he wasn’t ready to keep his bedroom activities to himself until he dies if he had to. None of his ladies could be trusted either, all of them quicker to start spreading rumors than help. He splashed some water on his face, studying his reflection in the mirror. ‘Just hope for the best. Maybe it’s a fluke.’  
Day 14 (the confirmation):  
“Ivory?” The queens voice carried past the wooden door and into the princes room, “Darling are you still in bed?”  
Kingsley slowly cracked his eyes open. Everything in his body felt heavy. He attempted to sit up when a wave of nausea hit him hard. He gagged, laying back down.  
The queen gently pushed open the door, “Are you feeling alright my dear?”  
She approached the bed, sitting down beside her daughter. Placing the back of her hand on the princes forehead, a look of concern crossed her porcelain features.  
“Mother...” the princes’ voice was weak, “I don’t feel well.”  
“You don’t look well either.” She pulled the covers up higher, tucking her child in tight, “I’m going to fetch the doctor, you need help immediately.”  
“Wait-“ Kingsley sat up again, this time succumbing to the nausea as he immediately heaved into an empty bucket that sat beside his bed.  
The queen stood quickly, covering her mouth in shock at the sudden onset of sickness.  
“You stay here and don’t, move. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”  
Dread soon filled the princes hazy mind as he recovered from the retch. His worst fear was coming true, and it was time to come clean.

Day 15:  
The queen and Leroy were the first to know, both of them taking the news surprisingly well. The prince figured that his mother has accepted the fact that getting pregnant was the next best thing than getting married. At least she knew who the father was, and that it at least was a lord. Kingsley wasn’t sure how well his father was going to take the news. He shuddered at the thought.  
While both of his parents were quick to marry him off, the king especially was picky about the lord, and he’s made it clear that Leroy was not a favorite. Still, Alabaster knew that the prince loved the cat, and seeing his daughter happy was a rare sight that he wasn’t going to interfere with.  
The prince stopped in front of the kings private study door. His palms started to sweat, heart pounding in his ears with nervousness. Steadying his nerves, he gently knocked on the door.  
“Ah Ivory,” his father appeared in the doorway, staying remarkably calm all things considering, “There you are. We’ve been expecting you.”  
The king stepped aside to allow Kingsley entrance. Fighting every instinct in his body that told him to run, he crossed the threshold into the study, the heavy door clicking shut behind him. The prince lifted his eyes from the floor and scanned the room, first spotting his mother, seated on the lounge chair, a tea cup gripped tight in her hands. She looked nervous, almost as much as the prince did. He swallowed. If the queen was worried about how this meeting was going to play out, Kingsley should be much more so. A shaky sigh brought the princes attention to the other figure in the room, his precious cat. The poor thing was bouncing his knee in anticipation, elbows resting on them, making is usually large form appear much smaller. Kingsley quietly sat himself next to Leroy, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“Now then.” All eyes were on Alabaster, taking his own seat behind his desk, “I assume you both know why I called you here, yes?”  
“Yes...” both Leroy and Kingsley replied in unison, clasping their hands together.  
The king sighed, shaking his head, “Ivory,” his eyes were sharp, filled with disappointment and masked anger, “I thought your mother and I raised you better than this. Sneaking around with strange men unsupervised, letting them into your bed without so much as a proposal.”  
“Your grace please,” Leroy interjected, “It was my fault.” He glanced down at Kingsley, “I-“  
“You best keep your mouth shut.” Alabaster pointed a finger at the cat, his face turning a distinct red, “I’ll deal with you next.” He turned his attention back to his child, “Anything you have to say for yourself young lady?”  
The princes face was puffy, tears welling up in his eyes. A mixture of guilt and frustration clouding his mind. He gently shook his head, “I-I’m sorry Father...” his form began to shake, “I let my heart interfere with my judgment.” He was giving an answer he knew the king wanted to hear, knowing full well that he wouldn’t approve of the prince acting of his own volition, “I just, I love Leroy, with all my heart.”  
The anger on the kings face was becoming much more prevalent, turning to the cat, “Is this true, this love?”  
Leroy nodded slowly, gripping the princes hand tighter, “It is, your grace. Your so-daughter...has my heart, and I have...hers”  
Addressing his boyfriend in that way was painful, but he knew any more upsets in the king and queens’ minds would put the couple in deeper water.  
“I see.” Alabaster was fighting to keep his temper under control. He wanted to desperately to kill the cat then and there for defiling his daughter, but after a sideways glance from the queen, he reigned himself in.  
“I think it’s wonderful our Ivory finally found love.” The queen added, “I think this baby will help her gain more appreciation for her role.”  
“Mother...” the prince couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother usually sat quietly during her fathers lectures about his “role as a princess” or how he’s “a disgrace to the family.” But here she is now, standing up for him, trying to sway the king’s mind.  
“Misspott…” The king spoke quietly, “What will our people say about this?”  
“Oh boo.” She shook a hand dismissively at the king, “Who cares what they’ll say? I’m sure everyone will be overjoyed about a new little one running around.”  
The room fell silent as everyone processed the queens words.  
“Your grace.” Leroy spoke up again, “I want to do everything I can to help Ivory through this. I want to own up to this.”  
The king chewed his lip for a moment as he thought of a proper response. He didn’t want to see the cat any more than he had to, but as he’s now the father of the king’s grandchild, there wasn’t much he could do now. He let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Fine. You will stay here to help take care of Ivory,” he directed his attention again to the prince, “and you, will remain inside the castle.”  
“What??” Kingsley shot up in protest, “Why do I have to be cooped up inside the castle?”  
“You’ve already gotten a bad reputation from the people after your “announcement” at your birthday party last year. I will not have another upstart about you birthing a bastard child.” His eyes narrowed, “Do I make myself clear?”  
The prince balled up his fists. He knew better than to argue with his father. Leroy rose from his seat, placing his paws on Kingsley’s shoulders.  
“Surely we can compromise your grace.” He pleaded, “What if she is allowed to wander the grounds as usual until she starts to show?”  
“Fine.” Alabaster growled, rising from his seat and moving toward the door, “Now both of you, out. Your mother and I have other matters to discuss.”  
Leroy grabbed the princes hand, gently guiding him toward the door. Kingsley glanced over his shoulder to offer his mother one last look of gratitude before the couple left.  
The walk back to Kingsley’s room was largely silent. Leroy’s mind was racing. He knew he had to reveal himself to the prince. This was going to be the hardest 9 months his love would ever experience, and it was all his fault. The cat knew demon babies reeked havoc on mortal bodies, and he was prepared to help weather the storm, but not for the discussion of his true self. He never intended for this to happen. The beast was usually so careful when he engaged with mortals like this. How could he let himself slip up like this, especially to the first mortal he’s ever truly loved. Then again…revealing himself as the devil wasn’t exactly the best course of action this early in a relationship. Even one that’s spanned a couple of years like this one. But if not now, then when? The devil knew he had to tell Kingsley the truth.  
“You’re angry with me…aren’t you?”  
The princes voice broke Leroy from his thoughts, “What? Of course not my love.”  
“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left my fathers study.” Tears were forming in the die’s eyes again, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I know this wasn’t what either of us expected but I don’t want you to suffer here.”  
Leroy stopped dead in his tracks, taking the princes cheek in his paw and increasing the grip he had on his hand, “Of course I want to stay. I love you Kingsley, and, yes this was a bit unexpected but, I’m not going anywhere.” He releases the princes hand and placed the now empty paw on his stomach, “I’ll always be here when you need me. That’s what I told you when we first fell in love, and I mean it now more than ever.”  
He pulled his boyfriend into a tender kiss. The die melted into the cats chest, tears dotting the black fur. Leroy would still tell the prince, but only when the time was right.

Two Months Later (3 months along):  
Kingsley woke in the middle of the night. A violent urge to vomit bubbling up fast in his throat. He tore himself from his bed, stumbling quickly to his washroom, a hand clasped over his mouth as bile already started to escape. He knew he wasn’t going to make it in time, but it’s better to do this on the floor than in his bed. He collapsed to the floor, the putrid smell irritating his nostrils, but lacking the strength to stand.  
Leroy sat up. He heard Kingsley get up suddenly, followed by the retching sounds of his beloved succumbing to the morning sickness. Rising from the warm comfort of the bed, he approached the weak prince and scooped him up from the floor. He was much lighter than before, a clear sign of Kingley's waning health. Leroy scanned his partner for any injuries, his heart sinking as he took in the die's sallow face and body. Even two months along, the bump on his stomach stood out against the almost skeletal frame. He could barely keep enough food down to sustain both himself and his child, and it showed. The cat sighed as he placed the prince in the bathtub, filling it with warm water. This had sadly become a routine occurrence for Leroy. He never would've imagined the side effects would be this horrendous this early on. He shook his head, trying to banish any thoughts of how Kingsley's condition could deteriorate more.  
As he began to wash the bile off of Kingsley's body, the prince cracked his eyes open slightly. A small smile spread across his face, resting his cheek against the cool porcelain.  
“Thank you...” his voice was hoarse, “I'm sorry I woke you up again.”  
“You have nothing you need to apologize for doll.” Leroy cupped the prince's cheek, “I am going to speak to the doctor in the morning though. He must have something to help ease your stomach and help keep your food down.”  
“Okay...” Kingsley started to nod off again. The warm water on his skin help lull him back to sleep. He felt like he was floating, his stress starting to melt away. Placing his hands on his stomach, he sighed.  
Once he was sure the prince was cleaned up, Leroy wrapped him up in a towel and carried him back to bed, careful not to step in the puddle of vomit still on the floor. The cat took in a sharp breath before cleaning that up as well. Simple cleaning tasks like this were not something he was used to doing. After all, that's what he had minions for. Part of him considered summoning a few to help him care for Kingsley, but remembering he was still keeping his true identity a secret, the thought was quickly pushed aside. Leroy let out his held breath. He knew what was best, and right now, it was caring for his love and keeping the stress levels low. As he climbed back into bed, he sincerely hoped the doctor had good news for them in the morning.

The doctor's jaw nearly hit the floor when he examined Kingsley. He ran a shaky hand down the prince's arm, almost as if checking he was checking to make sure what he was seeing was real. He turned to Leroy,  
“How long as she been like this?”  
“She's been struggling to keep food down for about a month,” the somber tone in the cat's voice sent a chill down Kingsley's spine, “But the weight loss as only been maybe the past two weeks.”  
“That can't be right.” the doctor started rifling through a book he tore from his shelf, “Based on my teachings and on my experience, these extreme symptoms only start appearing in the last few months of gestation.”  
“I'm not that far along am I?” Kingsley was shaking nervously, “The baby isn't coming now??”  
“No, no Princess,” the doctor placed a reassuring hand on his knee, “I'm sure this is merely because of this being your first pregnancy.” he placed his stethoscope on the prince's stomach, “There's a very faint heartbeat so the baby is still developing normally.”  
“What can we do about her weight?” Leroy was growing impatient.  
He eyed the doctor as the stout gentleman starting gathering supplies from various cabinets. After calling for a nurse from the doorway, he approached the prince with a small needle. Kingsley sat up straighter in fear. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was needles.  
“W-what's that for??”  
“No need to be alarmed Princess,” the doctor continued to assemble an IV with the help of the nurse, “This will help your body re-hydrate properly and keep you stable while I fetch some medicine for you.”  
The nurse approached the prince with caution. She gently took Kinsgley's arm and held it tight. Leroy placed both paws on his boyfriend's shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.  
“Well on the bright side,” the doctor was strangely chipper, “At least you being so thin means finding a vein will be easy!”  
He laughed at his own realization, but the couple wasn't happy. Leroy growled low, his eyes now sharp. The doctor swallowed hard, then coughed nervously, bringing his attention back to Kingsley's arm. As he readied the needle, the nurse pressed her thumb into the crook of the prince's elbow, holding it steady.  
“Now then Princess, deep breath in,”  
Kingsley obeyed, taking in a very hesitant breath, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
“And out slowly.”  
The prince released, wincing as the needle pressed into his skin. He let out a small whimper at the pain, tears now rolling down his face.  
“Excellent.” the doctor wrapped up Kingsley's elbow with a soft strip of cloth.  
“It's okay my love,” Leroy cooed, “It's all over.”  
“I'll be back in a few minutes with your medicine.” the doctor waddled toward the door, “You should lay back and rest Princess, the fluid will do more good that way.”  
Leroy slowly laid the prince down on the bed, careful not to touch the arm with the IV attached. He gently stroked the die's head, wiping away some of the sweat that accumulated there. Once both the nurse and the doctor had left, Kingsley let out a hefty sigh of relief.  
“I've always hated that man...”  
“Why's that?”  
“Ever since I was little he's been nothing but a jerk.” the prince rolled his head to the side, “He's never listened to me about what was going on with my body...only listening to what my father told him.”  
“Then I'm glad I came with you instead of Alabaster.”  
The two laughed softly. Kingsley grabbed Leroy's paw and kissed it.  
“Are you feeling better my prince?”  
Kingsley nodded, “A little.”  
Leroy placed a kiss on the die's forehead. He placed a paw on Kingsley's belly bump, gently stroking it. Despite all his fears, the cat was excited. Raising a child with the love of his life was going to be amazing. He knew it in his heart. A goofy smile spread across his face.  
“Are you excited Leroy?” Kingsley was also smiling, a giggle escaping his lips as he spoke, “Any hopes on how they'll look?”  
“My only hope is that they're just as beautiful as you are my prince.”  
The cat leaned in for a kiss, caressing Kingsley's cheek. His face was hot, a blush growing slowly.  
“Well that's a good sign!” Leroy laughed, “Your circulation is improving!”  
The prince's face grew redder, his blush deepening as he pushed the cat away with his good arm.

One Month Later (4 months along):  
“Here Kingsley, put this on.”  
“What? Why?”  
“It's a surprise, come on!”  
The prince eyed Leroy. He grabbed the garment, holding it out in front of him. As he did so, a shirt fell to the floor, he didn't realize there were two pieces.  
“A pair of pants and a shirt.” he squinted at the cat, “What are you planning?”  
“Just put them on Kingsley.” Leroy was practically tugging at the prince's night gown, “I have something fun planned.”  
Kingsley rolled his eyes and undressed. The medicine he had been taking helped him put some weight back on. The cat stared at him hungrily. It had been far too long since either of them had been intimate with each other, either due to Kingsley being sick or Leroy being too tired, usually both. The cat snuck up and wrapped his arms around his love, cupping Kingsley's breasts with his paws. The prince nearly jumped out of his skin. He wriggled out of the cat's grasp and wrapped the clothes around his body like a towel.  
“Hey!” Kingsley protested, “Don't get any ideas there my lord.”  
A hot shiver ran through Leroy's body at the nomenclature. Kingsley never called him that. Well, only on certain occasions. He smiled at the prince innocently, sliding back up to him.  
“How can I resist though?” he wrapped his arms around the die again, this time keeping his paws at hip level, “You look so...tantalizing.”  
The last word fell off Leroy's lips with a distinct purr. Kingsley rested his head on the cat's chest. Feeling Leroy's fur on is sensitive skin was electrifying. The prince pressed himself closer. He didn't realize how long it had been since the two had been intimate like this. Now that he was somewhat back to normal, he figured a little personal time wouldn't hurt.  
“I'm surprised you still look at me like that.” Kingsley sighed, “I know I certainly don't feel...attractive...”  
Leroy ran his paws down Kingsley's body, grabbing at his butt with earnest. He leaned in to the side of the prince's head,  
“I never stopped my love.” he pulled his prince in tight, “You'll always look amazing to me”  
Kingsley jumped up, wrapping his legs around Leroy's hips, kissing him passionately. The cat nearly fell over from the sudden impact, but caught the prince, supporting his weight with ease. He made his way to the bed, massaging the die's butt as they went. Gently setting Kingsley on the side of the bed, he used his face to guide the prince down on his back, continuing the kiss. The prince broke away first, running his hands up and down Leroy's chest,  
“I've missed this so much.” he went in for another deep kiss, “I've been craving this for so long.”  
“You sure you're up for it?”  
“No,” Kingsley roughly grabbed the cats face, “But I don't care. I need you.”  
“Okay, just tell me if something doesn't feel right.”  
Kingsley just nodded quickly, bringing Leroy in for another kiss. The cat took that as his cue to start. He traced the prince's body with his paws, starting from the hips and working his way up. He gently grabbed one of the prince's breasts, pressing down on the nipple with his thumb. A dirty moan eked out through the kiss. Leroy smiled.  
“That feel good?”  
The prince nodded again, reclaiming Leroy's mouth. That's what was feeling best right now. He grabbed fistfuls of fur, trying to get more of the same electricity as before. Leroy moved his free paw down between Kingsley's legs, cupping his puffy vulva and pressing down with the ball of his hand. Being extra not to scratch, he pushed his middle digit up into Kingsley's wet entrance. The prince's whole body shook in delight from the sensation. Between the pressure on his breast and now Leroy's finger inside him, the prince was in heaven. This was exactly the type of contact he needed. He rolled his hips in time with the cat's hand motion. He felt a slight pressure as his lover pressed another finger in. Kingsley arched his back, breaking away from the kiss and letting out another loud moan.  
“Can I have my face back?” Leroy was being snarky, only because he knew the prince wouldn't do anything about it, he was too entranced.  
With a vigorous nod from Kingsley, the cat twisted his wrist, keeping his fingers inside the prince's vagina. He lowered himself onto his knees in one practiced motion. Licking his lips, he brought his face close to Kingsley's hot sex. The warmth of his breath causing the prince to shudder again. Leroy gently lifted one of the prince's legs onto his shoulder with his free paw, eyes fixated on Kingsley, waiting for any sign of discomfort. When he felt a hand run through the fur on his head, he knew he was free to move in. He pressed his mouth to the raised clit, pursing his lips and sucking at it softly. Kingsely practically screamed in pleasure, one hand grabbing at the bed sheets, the other gripping the cat's head. Leroy pulled his hand back, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He pressed Kingsely's other leg against the bed, providing plenty of room for the cat to work his mouth over the prince's whole pussy.  
“Ah-Leroy-” Kingsley could hardly think straight he was so lost in the sensation.  
The cat purred as he worked, the vibration being just what Kingsley needed to send him over the edge. Leroy felt the prince clamp down hard on his tongue as he came, a flood of juices spilling out all over his muzzle. He started to stand back up, wiping the come from his face with the back of his hand. He pressed his hips against the prince, his erection straining through his pants.  
“How are you feeling?” He leaned in and kissed the prince as he came down off his high, “You up for some more?”  
Kingsley shook his head, his body still twitching from the over-stimulation, “No...I think that's all I can take..”  
“That's okay,” Leroy kissed the prince again, pulling his hips away to let his lover relax.  
The cat stood upright. He started to make his way to the bathroom when he felt something grab his tail. He glanced back to see Kingsley's hand gripping the slender appendage, a soft smile on his face.  
“Get back over here you.” the prince tugged gently on the tail, “I'm not gonna let you do that to me without a thank you.”  
Leroy turned back around, sitting down on the bed beside his love. “You don't have to do that doll. If you're too tired I can-ah!”  
A slender hand pressed against the bulge in the cat's pants. The prince propped himself up on one arm, leaning his body against Leroy. He worked the concealed erection gently, letting the fabric give an added friction he knew the cat loved. Kingsley peppered Leroy's chest and shoulder with little pecks, pressing himself closer. In one fluid motion, the prince pulled the drawstring loose from his lovers pants, his cock springing free from the gap the tie kept shut. Gripping the thick shaft in one hand, Kingsley started to pull his hand up and down, his knuckle applying extra pressure to the vein that ran along the center of it. Leroy was breathing heavier, keeping his voice low. He wasn't nearly as vocal as Kingsley was. He grabbed the die's head with both paws and pulled him in for a kiss.  
The prince released his grip from Leroy's cock, standing up and moving between his legs. He set himself down on his knees one at a time, the motion made only slightly awkward by his baby bump. Placing a hand on each of the cat's thighs, the prince opened his mouth wide and took the cock into his mouth. Leroy grabbed the side of the prince's head , inhaling sharply at the sudden wet warmth. He didn't notice how close he already was until now. Watching Kingsley get off turned him on so much more than he initially thought. As the die bobbed on his cock, Leroy started letting quiet moans loose. He took a firm hold of Kingsley's head and started taking control of the pace. Once he felt the prince totally melt into his hold, he started to buck his hips up into Kingsley's mouth.  
“Fuck...I forgot how good you are at this.”  
Kingsley giggled around Leroy's shaft, keeping his throat open to let his lover keep the pace. Leroy felt a knot form in his stomach, he was so close. He increased the grip on Kingsley's head, his thrusts became more erratic. With a devious smile, the prince clamped his lips down around the cat's cock and sucked hard. Leroy let out a loud grunt, pressing the prince into his crotch, the fur around his cock tickling Kingsley's nose. The prince swallowed as much of Leroy's come as he could, the pressure was getting to be too much. He started pulling away, the cat keeping his paws firmly on the die's head. Kingsley started to panic. He started pulling harder, trying to wordlessly tell his lover to let go. Leroy quickly pulled his hands away, watching as the prince threw himself out of Leroy's crotch, gasping for air. Dribbles of the cat's orgasm fell down Kingsley's face. He was red-faced and out of breath.  
“You alright love?”  
“Yeah...warn me next time you're gonna do that.”  
“Sorry, got a little caught up in the moment.”  
Leroy wiped some of the come from the prince's face with his thumb. He helped Kingsley back onto the bed, laying down so his boyfriend could lay on his chest. Almost on instinct, the prince did just that, cuddling in close.  
“So, was that your surprise for me?”  
“No.” Leroy stroked the princes back gently, “I was going to sneak you out into the garden for some fresh air. But this was a better idea.”  
He glanced down at Kingsley, who pouted at missing a chance to go outside. Leroy hugged the die tight.  
“We can do that tomorrow then. How does that sound?”  
Kingsley had fallen asleep on the cat's chest. He hadn't expended energy like that in at least a month so his body was quick to get more rest.

End of Month Six:  
He was back to square one. The medicine he'd been taking no longer suppressed the nausea. Now keeping any food down at all was a chore, anything solid usually came back up in a matter of minutes. The prince was now bed ridden, too weak to even stand most days. Still, he remained hopeful. There were little things that helped Kingsely forget his pain, if only for a little while. The quiet conversations he had with his mother while Leroy got some well deserved rest. The way his beloved cradled him when the cramping became too much. Even his father was kinder, though for the king showing any sort of affection was rare. But in his own way, mostly through making sure Kingsley was safe and well staffed, Alabaster did still care about his child.  
The way he behaved around Leroy was much different, however. Whenever he caught the cat wondering the castle alone, the two usually spat some kind of snide comment at each other. And now with how rapidly Kingsley's condition was worsening, Alabaster began to suspect that the cat had done something. What he could have done the king wasn't sure, but he knew his child. How does someone who was in perfect health almost their entire life suddenly become so sickly? Something didn't add up. His frustration was bubbling up again. Shoving away some paperwork that scattered the king's desk, he rested his face in his hands. He glanced down at the clock on his desk. It was just past lunchtime, so Leroy would be leaving the prince in his room to rest. Alabaster rose from his chair, setting his reading glasses down on the desk. He turned to the door, smoothing out his clothes from sitting for so long. Clicking the door closed behind him, he made his way to the garden. If he knew anything about the couple, it's that they usually end up going there to be alone. So the king figured he'd pay his future son-in-law a visit.

Leroy sighed as he left Kingsley's room. The prince finally fell asleep. With his mother watching him for a while, the cat figured he'd take the time to stretch his legs and get some air. After spending six months in the castle, it started to feel a little bit like home. He stretched his body out as he walked through the halls, the click from his boots echoing through the stonework. A low growl rumbled from his stomach. He was so focused on making sure Kingsley got some kind of food down he forgot to get food for himself. He shrugged off the feeling. He figured he's eat something later, right now he was desperate to feel the sun on his fur. Leroy couldn't imagine how trapped his prince must feel, stuck inside the stone walls all day. Not that getting the sickly die outside would be easy. Kingsley was so pale now that even a few minutes outside could burn him. The cat's mind went back to his guilt. He did this to Kingsley. If only he's been honest with the prince from the beginning, this whole situation could've gone smoother.  
'Yeah, right.' he chastised himself internally, 'Smoother...Kingsley would've turned tail and run before I even got close enough to him to-'  
Leroy shook the thought from his head. At this point he hoped the baby would come out looking like the prince, then he could keep up the lie. He could stay in this form forever, theoretically. No, he couldn't do that. Hell would fall apart without him. Even with Leroy taking occasional trips back, he could feel the strain his absence caused. Plus any excuse to leave this place far behind and take Kingsley back to Hell with him was a welcome thought.  
'Knowing my luck the baby's gonna be a monster...' Leroy rubbed his temples, 'Or at least very clearly not “mine.”'  
Almost as soon as he stepped into the courtyard, the sun washed away the cat's anxiety. He took in a deep breath, making a beeline for his favorite reading spot. He only had a couple hours before Kingsley would be awake again, so he picked something short for today. But something didn't feel right. The garden was usually empty this time of day, so why could Leroy hear voices? He peered around the corner, spotting King Alabaster conversing with a couple of Kingsley's attendants. Leroy growled. He worked very hard to make sure none of the other staff knew he was here. Well, aside from ones he deemed necessary, like the kitchen staff and the doctors and such. And he took extra care to avoid the King. Their dislike of each other was obvious, but with Leroy knowing the awful way he treated Kingsley, the cat's blood boiled whenever Alabaster engaged with him.  
'Maybe he's just passing through and I can sneak by.'  
As soon as Leroy crossed into the open path, the kings voice called out to him,  
“Ah there's the cat I've been waiting for!”  
'Damn.' The cat shuddered, 'Why the hell was he waiting for me?'  
Alabaster strode up to the cat, attempting to throw an arm around his shoulder. Unfortunately, Leroy was a good bit taller than the king, so his arm landed awkwardly around the cat's waist. Leroy flinched at the touch. He wasn't very touchy in general, and certainly wasn't comfortable with the king touching him. But he kept a forced smile on his face and played along.  
“You were expecting me, Your Grace?”  
“Ah no need for the formalities Leroy,” The king was being unusually pleasant, “After all, I suppose we are family now, yes?”  
“I suppose so.” a pit was growing in Leroy's stomach. There had to be a reason the normally grumpy king was being this...nice. “Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“I did.” the king took a seat on a nearby bench, encouraging Leroy to do the same, “I'm sure you want to go back to Ivory's bedside so I won't keep you for long.”  
'This doesn't sound good.'  
“I'm just very concerned about her condition. And seeing as you've been primarily caring for her I wanted to check in.”  
'Of course...doesn't say a word to Kingsley in six months then comes to me to question my abilities.' Leroy pushed past his thoughts, “The doctor isn't sure why the medicine stopped working. None of us are. But for now the liquid diet and the painkillers have been keeping her stable.”  
“I suppose that's better than nothing.” Alabaster fidgeted with his hands. “And you've been diligent in making sure she takes everything?”  
“Yes, of course! I can't stand seeing her in this much pain.”  
“I understand.” the king reclined in his seat, “After all, you did do this to her.”  
That struck a nerve.  
“Excuse me?” Leroy balled up his fists.  
“Now, now I didn't mean to offend you. I'm merely speaking the truth.”  
The cat stood sharply, anger visible on his face, “Do you think I wanted any of this to happen?” he was shouting now, “Do you honestly believe I would put the man I love in this much pain on purpose?”  
“Don't you raise your voice at me. You're the one who had sex with my daughter!” Alabaster interlaced his fingers, trying to remain the calm one, “Remember that she's a woman? If her delusions haven't completely filled your head, when a man lays with a woman, she becomes pregnant.”  
“I know that you idiot! I address him that way because I respect him.” Leroy towered over the king, “Which if you loved your son at all, you would do the same.”  
“How dare you speak to me like that!” The king shot up, puffing out his chest in an attempt to intimidate Leroy, “How dare you, a nobody, barge into my home, defile my daughter, then accuse me of not loving her?”  
“Am I wrong? In the last six months I've spent every waking moment caring for your son, all without hearing, hell even seeing you! You clearly don't love him enough to come to his damn side when he's so thin he can barely stand!” Leroy roughly grabbed the king by the collar, “I bet he could die tomorrow and you wouldn't even bat an eye.”  
“Why you ungrateful-”  
The two were about to come to blows when a frantic yell came from the direction of the castle.  
“Your Grace! My Lord!”  
It was one of the infirmary nurses. She was gasping for air. Clearly she had sprinted through the whole building.  
“It's Princess Ivory.” she panted, “The baby is coming!”

The trio tore through the halls toward the infirmary. Leroy pulled ahead, desperate to get back to Kingsley.  
“How can this be?” the king's voice came from behind. He wasn't used to running so he lagged behind, “She's only six months along, she can't be in labor already!”  
“We aren't sure what's going on Your Grace.” the nurse rounded a corner following behind Leroy, “But she's already started dilating and the doctor is about to administer the anesthetic.”  
“Anesthetic?” Leroy was confused, “He's not going to do what I think he is...is he?”  
“Of course my lord. Twilight sleep is the standard issue for deliveries. The doctor knows what he's doing.”  
'No no no! That kind of dosage could kill him!'  
Leroy charged ahead, the infirmary door just ahead. A small crowd had huddled around the entrance. It seemed word spread quickly through the castle that their princess was about to give birth. The cat roughly shoved past the sea of bodies, ignoring the barrage of protests. The nurses outside tried and failed to keep Leroy out. Men weren't often allowed in the delivery room until after the baby was cleaned, but Leroy was insistent. After some reassurance from the queen, the nurses moved aside and let him in.  
Kingsley's cries filled the room, in between the blood curdling screams. The doctor had a large syringe in his hand, struggling to get the prince still enough to administer the injection. Leroy approached the bed, his voice calm and low.  
“Don't you dare give her that anesthetic.” the cat pulled over a chair and sat beside the prince, taking a tight hold on his hand, “That kind of dosage could kill her.”  
“I understand your fear my Lord,” the doctor sighed, “But I assure you, this is perfectly safe. We need to act quickly, we don't have much time.”  
“Ivory requested no medical intervention.” Leroy growled, “Twilight sleep is barbaric.”  
“Leroy dear,” Misspott added from across the room, “The doctor knows what he's doing. You know Ivory hates needles, but this will be good for her.”  
Kingsley rolled his shoulders to grip Leroy's fur with both hands, burying his face into the cat's chest. A cacophony of screams being muffled by the black pelt. The frail prince was shaking violently, struggling to keep even breaths. The midwife positioned between the prince's legs finally ended the arguing.  
“There's no time to argue! This child is coming now, whether the princess is sedated or not, so stop all of your bickering and help her!”  
Aside from Kingsley's sobs, the room fell silent. The doctor shrugged and headed to the door. Seeing no use in his presence, he elected to leave the delivery to the midwife. Queen Misspott followed him out. She needed to reconvene with her husband about their plans for assisting their grandchild.  
Leroy stayed by Kingsley's side through the tortuous delivery, helping the prince steady his breathing and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. After four hours of some of the worst pain he's ever experienced, a high pitched wail shot through the room. The air grew thick. The nurses huddled around the midwife, a look of shock and confusion on their faces. Leroy swallowed hard. He continued comforting his prince as the large woman rose to her feet, carefully wrapping the small creature in a blanket. She was pale, and almost looked...  
'Terrified.' the cat's heart sank.  
“Um...c-congratulations p-p-princess.”  
The midwife practically threw the child into Kingsley's arms, quickly moving to the door with her attendants in tow.  
Completely exhausted, Kinglsey cradled his baby in his arms. A beautiful baby girl. But...  
“Huh?” the prince inspected the little one further.  
She looked nothing like either himself or Leroy. A soft lilac fuzz covered her whole body. Her ears were pointed, almost like a-  
“DEMON!”  
Alabaster's thunderous voice nearly gave the prince a heart attack. Leroy shot up from his seat, ready to defend his new family.  
“Get away from my child you..you...you MONSTER!” the king reached for the bundle in Kingsley's arms. He knew he couldn't trust the cat.  
“Wait, Alabaster, let me explain!”  
“ENOUGH!”  
The baby started to cry loudly at all the noise, wiggling free from the swaddle. Two little arms reached up toward the prince, followed by two more. Tears welled up in Kingsley's eyes.  
“Leroy my love, what is going on?”  
“Kingsley...” before Leroy could finish his thought, he was pinned to the floor by several members of the guard.  
“Now then.” Alabaster roughly ripped the baby from Kingsley's arms, “To dispose of this monstrosity once and for all.”  
“Father no!” the prince stumbled out of the bed, desperately trying to take his back his child. He lacked the strength to pursue his father any further. Crumpled on the floor, the prince wept loudly. Leroy reached out for his love, his fingers just out of reach. His anger flared. There was no use hiding it anymore. The only thing on the devil's mind was getting his family to safety.  
With a thunderous roar, the Devil started to shift his form, shedding the cat exterior and unleashing his full strength. He easily fought free from the guard's grip, gray bony fists landing blow after blow on the unsuspecting guardsmen. After almost seven long months in his cat form, the devil felt a great sense of freedom back in his true shape. Quickly stretching out his limbs, he gently picked Kingsley from the floor. He hugged the huddled form tight,  
“I'm so sorry my love...I promise I'll explain everything,” he moved the prince onto his broad shoulders. Kingsley was hesitant, but wrapped his arms around the beast's neck tight. He was too tired to fight back, but also trusted his boyfriend enough to stay close.  
The devil took off in a full sprint in the direction of the chapel. Something told him that's where Alabaster was headed with his baby.

“What a horrid creature.” the king examined the small demon in his hands with disgust, “Now I see why Ivory was in such distress.”  
“Your Grace,” the priest held his arms out, ready to receive the baby, “Are you ready to begin?”  
“Please,” Alabaster dropped the small being into the priest's hands, quickly wiping his own on a handkerchief, “The sooner this evil is out of my castle, the better.”  
“Of course Your Grace.”  
The baby's wails echoed through the nearby corridors. A large blade hovered over the child, the priest ready to perform his ritual.  
“Give us back our baby you wicked king!”  
Both men turned back to the door, shock crossing their faces.  
The devil stood tall and proud in the chapel doorway, his exhausted love draped over his shoulders. The priest quickly began reciting prayers as the beast approached the altar. Leroy rolled his eyes.  
“S-Satan...” the priest stammered, “Y-you cannot enter h-here! T-this is a holy place!”  
“Return my child to me.” the devil extended a bony hand to the pair of men, “That's all I want. I don't want to fight you.”  
“I won't bend my will to a demon!” Alabaster grabbed the blade from the priest, “I'll do it myself!”  
In a blur of movement, the devil gripped both of Alabaster's wrists. A second set of arms had sprouted from his back to support the prince, freeing up his dominant appendages to stop the king. He smiled wickedly, making sure his grip was tight.  
“I'm going to enjoy this.”  
In one fluid motion, the devil thrust the king's arms in opposite directions. A bone chilling crack sounding through the room as Alabaster screamed in pain. Both arms hung limply from his shoulders, completely broken. Leroy shoved the indisposed king onto the floor. Shooting the priest a warning glance, he scooped his child up off the altar. She stopped crying when she gazed up at the devil's eyes, giggling in delight. He scratched under her chin affectionately.  
“Hello little one, let's get you home.”

The Outskirts of Town:  
The devil placed Kingsley down on a blanket, resting his back against a tree. Gently stroking his face, he sighed. The weak prince was still sleeping. Leroy brought his attention back to the baby in his arms. He smiled, she really was beautiful.  
“You caused your dad so much grief...” the baby suckled on one of the devil's fingers, “I suppose...I did too.”  
He sighed, the guilt really setting in now that they were alone.  
Kingsley suddenly jolted awake, sweat dripping from his brow,  
“My baby! Where...where is my...” the prince took in his surroundings, “How did I get...out here...?”  
He glanced over at the devil, still thinking out loud as if he were speaking to the baby.  
“W-who are you...? Where am I? Where's Leroy?”  
The devil sighed, scooting closer to the prince, “I'm right here darling.” He hesitantly gripped the prince's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.  
Confusion and terror grew on Kingsley's face. This couldn't be. Leroy didn't look like that! Leroy wasn't a demon...was he?  
“I-I don't understand.”  
“My love I...I lied to you...” his ears drooped, “About everything...This...this is the real me. The cat you fell in love with...he was a facade.” the devil placed the baby into Kingsley's lap, “I never told you because I was afraid...I was a fool...” he stood up, brushing dirt from his fur, “When you told me you were pregnant I meant to tell you but...” pink tears started rolling down the devil's cheeks, “I guess I thought if you knew who I really was...you wouldn't love me anymore.”  
“Oh Kitten...” Kingsley reached for the devil's tail, dragging his hand along it, “You really think after two years together I would just stop loving you because of your looks?” he coaxed Leroy back to a sitting position, “You never even gave me a chance...” he wiped a tear from the devil's cheek, “I love you so much more than I'll ever be able to describe. And this little cutie,” he nuzzled his baby, “Wouldn't have been put through so much hell.”  
“I suppose you're right, as always.”  
Kingsley pulled the devil in for a kiss, the baby squealing with delight in his lap.  
“Just promise me one thing.”  
“Of course doll, anything.”  
“No more lies.” the prince looked deep into Leroy's eyes, “I want to know the real you.”  
“Your wish is my command, my prince.” He helped Kingsley to his feet, making sure the die could stand on his own, “Then let's start with my true home.”  
With a wave of his hand, a black void appeared in front of them. Taking the prince by the hand, he guided his family through the portal.

The first thing that hit the prince was the heat. It wasn't sweltering, but it certainly was hotter than where they just were. He held his baby tighter against his chest. The unfamiliar setting wasn't sitting well with Kingsley, but he followed his boyfriend as they walked.  
“So this...is your home?”  
“It is. This is Hell.” he glanced back at the prince with a toothy smile, “You're looking at the one and only Prince of Darkness.”  
Kingsley swallowed. He wasn't the religious type, but was dragged to mass by his parents enough times to know what Hell was and who Satan was.  
“Well it's good to know my parents were correct in calling me a heathen...” the prince laughed nervously, “So um...I suppose that means your real name is Satan?”  
“Ugh no, please don't ever call me that.” the devil laughed, “Lucifer is my preferred name.”  
“Lucifer...” the name rolled off of the prince's tongue. “I like it.”  
“I'm glad.”  
The pair stopped in front of a grand mansion. Adorned in gold, it stood out from the rest of Hell's surroundings. Kingsley stared up at at slack-jawed. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his prince, placing a soft kiss on the side of his head.  
“Is this...is this your house?”  
“Magnificent isn't it?” the devil sighed,”Terribly lonely though.”  
“I'll bet. It's a huge place for just you.”  
“I was actually hoping to change that.” Lucifer grabbed Kingsley's cheeks, “Stay here with me.”  
“What?”  
“I want to spend the rest of my immortal days with you Kingsley. Together with our precious little girl.” his eyes softened, “Please. I can't stand to think of what could happen to you both up there.”  
Kingsley chewed his lip thoughtfully. With a quick nod, the prince pecked Lucifer's lips,  
“Okay.”  
“Really?!” the devil perked up excitedly.  
“Yes! I love you so much Luci...staying down here with you will be a fresh start for me, and I want to keep my baby safe.”  
“We still haven't settled on a name.” Lucifer tickled the baby's tummy, eliciting an excited giggle, “Any ideas?”  
“I had one in mind...after everything that's happened today, I think it fits perfectly.” Kingsley nuzzled his little girl, “My little Pandora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phebemun's Tumblr --> https://phebemun-46.tumblr.com  
> Also, Twilight sleep is absolutely a real thing doctors did in the early 20th century and it is horrifying


End file.
